


It'll Help You Sleep (Neville Longbottom x Reader)

by Raging_Umbreon22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Home, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insomnia, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raging_Umbreon22/pseuds/Raging_Umbreon22
Summary: A short, platonic, and fluffy little fic!I found the prompt on Google, "Would you like something warm? It'll help you sleep."If you'd like me to continue this in a romantic way, tell me! I'm trying to warm back up to writing again.





	It'll Help You Sleep (Neville Longbottom x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This was uploaded on my Wattpad as well, @/Raging_Umbreon.

It was Christmas break, and for once you didn't stay at Hogwarts. You were kind of happy about the fact though, the impending threat of the second Wizarding War caused many parents to want their kids back home for the holidays. 

This was true for both you and your friend, Neville. Hid gran wanted him desperately back home, the old woman was afraid of something like what happened to his parents happening to him; even though it had almost happened last year. You slept well through most of your trip back to King's Cross, with the exception of buying a few things from the trolley woman for your parents back home. 

Your mom was there, ready for you at the platform. Your owl, a barn owl named Apollo, screeched happily at the sight of her.  Soon you were home, laying on your bed. 

-time skip, 4 days-

"Y/N! Come down!" You dragged yourself up, your hair a rats nest and nothing but a shirt and shorts on. "Coming!" You called back, getting yourself ready. You ran down the stairs, coming in to see your mom at the door and a familiar face there too. Neville waved at you and your mother said, "He was coming to ask if you wanted to come over to his house this week, since you're off school." You looked back and him and replied, "Sure! Let me get ready"

It was a welcome friendly gesture, you went over to each other's houses all the time. Soon enough you'd made your way over, Neville wearing his favorite cardigan and you wearing some sweatpants and a shirt. 

You both stayed up all night watching movies and talking, you'd eventually ended up in his room. You both laid on his surprisingly comfortable bed, as you looked around his room. There wasn't much, a few photos and Trevor's terrarium.

You saw Neville starting to doze off while you laid next to him, his breathing slowly beginning to even out. 

You tried your very best to fall asleep, but kept doing nothing but twisting and turning. You just couldn't sleep. At some point, he had awoken to see you struggling to fall asleep. One look at the clock told him it was well past 2 a.m. "Y/N?.." his groggy voice called, "Would you like something warm to drink? It'll help you sleep." You flipped over quickly and shamefully nodded, upset that you'd woken him. 

You both god up and went to his kitchen, a nice clean place with plenty of decorations hung around. "What would you like? We have lots of drinks, when I can't sleep I drink milk, though." You replied easily, "I might have some, if it's not a hassle." 

Neville waved his hands in an 'it's okay!' motion, and you meekly smiled.   
He'd warned you up some milk in a cup covered in witches and wizards on broomsticks, and you'd gone back to his room.

He put his arm around you in a comforting fashion, the warmth of his body surrounding you. Before you knew it, you were asleep.


End file.
